phoenix_wright_random_encountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Turnabout Cauldron
CHARACTERS (in order of appearance) Snake (Fleetway) Hazama (MrGamerChad) Luce (as herself) Trucy (Professor Pickles) Tateyuki Shigaraki Twilight Sparkle (Alice Fateburn) Sunset Shimmer (Alice Fateburn) Screwball Discord (Fleetway) Relius Clover (Fleetway) Farore (Alice Fateburn) PHASE ONE: The Beginning The day begins smooth, nothing is out of the ordinary. Hazama leaves whispering to himself that "It's almost time." Then, after Hazama's departure, Tateyuki Shigaraki begins to put Snake under arrest! During Tateyuki's explanation about how Snake has been smuggling magical items back and forth between Equestria and the human world, one of these being an outlawed communication crystal, an earthquake hits. This causes the judge to run down to the basement, unto which he finds the seal to Equestria's portal is cracked. Everyone follows him down, and sees the portal. Twilight shows up and notices her seal is cracked. She gets angered at this quickly, but, before she can do much about it, Tateyuki followed everyone down into the basement when no one was under watch of the door to the basement's temple. Tateyuki then unleashes an ambush of soldiers. However, before the soldiers could begin to fire, another earthquake hits. This causes all the soldiers to stumble, causing each and everyone of them to fall. This is also when Trucy says that someone should turn off the world's vibrator. This allows Sunset Shimmer to step in and surround the soldiers, as well Tateyuki, with a large circle of flame magic. After burning alive, Tateyuki was declared dead. Another earthquake hits. This alters the seal even more, opening Equestria's portal. Everyone enters the portal. PHASE TWO: The Entry After entering the portal, everyone ends up in an Equestrian courtroom, which was linked to the portal. That is where Discord and Screwball appear. Screwball gives hints of a "masked man," which everyone immediately recognizes as Relius Clover. Discord begins to explain the help they've been giving Relius, however, the final earthquake hits. Discord states that "It's almost ready!" Screwball then asks everyone to follow her to the source, with Trucy questioning how the hell Screwball can fly without wings. PHASE THREE: The Source After following Screwball to an unknown location, they see something. The Cauldron. They also noticed the masked man. Relius Clover. Moments after, they spot Hazama, looking over the Cauldron. The opening of the Cauldron was complete. Screwball, as she is, says that she is going to use this cauldron to spread chaos. Hazama states that was not his intentions, and Relius does the same. Relius grabs Screwball by the throat, but soon afterwards, Twilight breaks his hand to release Screwball, replying with, "She may be chaotic, but she's also one of my subjects." Relius' hand pops back into place, and he begins to explain his intentions. He stated that he was going to use the Cauldron to travel back in time, into his original dimension, and stop the Cauldron that sent Hazama and Relius to this world from malfunctioning. Discord then reveals his true identity. Snake. Snake begins to explain himself. However, during that, Farore is summoned. She begins to press every button on the control panel. Hazama quickly lifted Farore off of the control panel. Relius is then thrown into the cauldron by Sunset Shimmer. Relius gets caught in machinery, which allowed him to escape easily. He then summons his army of puppets after everyone. PHASE FOUR: The War Luce whipped out her akimbo Uzis, Hazama readied his Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, Twilight and Sunset readied their magic, and began to fight. The puppets were easy for the RE Gang, and so they proceeded. Hazama, however, ignored the puppets entirely, and went for a single target. Relius. While everyone was fighting off the puppets, Hazama got to Relius, but Relius had something up his sleeve. He unleashed two giant gears to attempt to grind Hazama. However, Hazama was able to activate his barrier, to Relius' surprise. Relius then unleashed 8 more gears, grinding Hazama's barrier into almost nothing. Fortunately, Hazama was able to activate his burst, which caused Relius to fly into the cauldron once more. However, this caused a black hole to form in the Cauldron. Everyone hooked onto the nearest railing, with Hazama going for the fail-safe. He was able to reach the lever and pull it down, closing the black hole, but causing the cauldron to begin crumbling. Hazama had a plan. He activated his Azure Grimoire. Screwball then began to infuse Hazama with chaotic energy to be able to help him reverse the destruction of the Cauldron. An explosive green aura surrounded Hazama, with him unleashing his full power into the restoration. Moments after, the cauldron is restored. PHASE FIVE: The Final Phase With Relius' final words, "I WILL RETURN!," everyone was okay. Hazama was exhausted from using both the Grimoire and the chaotic energy, but he was able to get back to his feet, thanks to his full power, as well as the Grimoire's, being restored from the Cauldron's opening. Hazama then began to explain himself. He said that he was not from this dimension, but from one where the timeline is altered to a severe point, and where technology is extremely advanced, thanks to the creation of Ars Magus. He also explains his reasoning for rebuilding a Cauldron in Equestria in the first place. He states: "I wanted to help others... I wanted the people to use the power of the Cauldron to advance technology, modern medicine..." After explaining his origins, and his reasoning for the Cauldron's opening, everyone begins to head home. Category:Turnabouts